


Branding a Murderer

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Selene likes leather jackets, Stark Siblings for the win, especially since he nearly killed their dad, nearly all of her jackets reference her to being tony's daughter, oblivious biological fathers, she hates all of the pardoned avengers, she protective of her family, the stark siblings really hate steve rogers, they dont put up with his shit, they lowkey (high key) want to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Selene gives out her first branding; overuses her powers; snaps on the Pardon Avengers while Francis eats popcorns. Pym pops in and out like the little pixie ant he is; James enjoys the show; Torunn sasses; Azari runs and Vision tries to figure out how to do maintenance





	Branding a Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly better than the fic before this

Steve Rogers and his little group of misfits felt that they were somehow entitled to Tony Stark’s time. They were constantly hounding him for attention whether it is for the simplest matters. They wanted to “ _apologize_ ”. James thought that was a load of shit _especially_ when he heard Rogers go on and on about how he and Tony need to talk. They have _so much_ to work on.

Which _ew_. James could’ve gone without knowing that this adopted father had a fling with his biological father. As it was though, it wasn’t James who had had enough of their shit. It was to no one’s surprise his lovely twin sister.

James and Francis had been lounging in the common room watching movies when the Pardoned Avengers made their way in. Wanda was hounding Vision to speak to her per usual. Their brother was as usual ignoring her and made his way over to them to settle in and watch the movie with them.

“Vision. Will you please talk to me?” The witch pleaded. Francis rolled his eyes and snapped, “Leave him alone. Didn’t your parents ever teach you to respect someone’s privacy?”

And James knew that Francis knew that the woman’s parents died when she was young. Everyone in the compound knew how Wanda blamed their father for their deaths even if he had nothing to do with it.

“They didn’t have the chance with Stark murdering them,” she sneered. Her hands glowed red and the other Avengers glared in repulsion at Francis’ words.

“Oh, like you murdered your brother?” Torunn questioned as she flew into the room. She gave the witch an unimpressed glance before turning her nose up at her and sat in the seat beside James. Wanda’s hands flew out before could stop herself –not that she was going to- and just barely missed Torunn.

“You need to calm yourself, Miss Maximoff.” Vision warned as Steve nodded and reached out for her.

“He’s right Wanda.” She turned watery eyes to Steve, a look of frustration on her face.

“How much disrespect do I have to get before it is right for me to defend myself? How much more am I supposed to stand by and let them rip from me? How much Steve?” James and Francis waited for Steve to say something to calm the woman down, and they were sorely disappointed when the Captain spoke.

“I know Wanda; I know…I’m sorry…” He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his chest. Torunn glared as Steve sent an almost disappointed look over the girl’s head towards her.

No one knew when Selene made it into the compound. She appeared with her favorite blood red leather jacket hanging delicately on her shoulders. Her red hair hung down back like lava and her green eyes were covered by a pair of Gucci shades. She wore heeled ankle boots with dark denim high waist shorts and a cutely crafted Little Mix shirt.

Wanda dropped to the floor screaming in pain and all four of the Stark Siblings turned towards her. Vision looked at her disappointed for using her gifts in such an offensive manner, but the other three smiled proudly at her.

“Listen, bitch, try to attack anyone else in my family and I’ll happily reunite you with yours,” Selene snarled as she walked further in the room.

The Pardon Avengers jumped into defensive positions ready to attack her at the slightest shift, but she paid no mind to them. She just continued to watch Wanda writhe on the ground. Vision slipped out the room to head to the kitchen. He wanted to physically make sure that they had enough food to feed Poseidon’s champion. She tended to eat on the same scale as Torunn and Thor.

“Are you doing that? Stop that!” Steve demanded in his Captain America voice. Selene looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Who the hell are you?” She demanded. She knew he was, but she wanted him to realize how unimportant he was to her.

“The same could be said for you,” the Black Widow said smoothly. _Mom_ , Selene’s heart skipped a beat before hate filled her bloods. She betrayed her father and continuously threw his care back in his face. _She will not receive any love from me._

“I ask first and I will get my answers first since technically I own this building,” Selene snapped. She let the witch up, but froze her hands to keep her from moving them to attack.

“I’m Captain America, leader of the Avengers.”

A moment of silence past before all of the present Stark children burst into the laughter. Selene doubled over holding her stomach as she laughed hard enough to cry.

“He-he said he was the leader of the Avengers,” she choked out.

“No. No, he said he was Captain America,” Francis howled.

“Odin’s beard, that’s hilarious,” Torunn gasped through her laughs. James could only shake his head at the idiocy the man possessed.

“What’s so funny,” Steve Rogers asked offended. Selene slowly stood up straight and wiped a tear from her eye. She pushed her shades up to the top of her head as she slowly calmed down. She removed her leather jacket and placed it over the back of the chair in a motion that made sure they could see the words “ _Tony Stark’s Daughter_ ”. Then she casually sat down in the chair in an uncaring manner.

“It's just uproarious that you think that you’re still Captain America let alone the leader of the Avengers,” Selene shrugged as Francis tossed her a packet of Gushers. “You lost the right to be the leader when you decided that you knew better than over 117 countries in the world, then lost your right to be Captain America when you decided to smash Grandpa Howard’s shield into Dad’s arc reactor and leave him to die in Siberia.”

Sam shook his head at the naivety of Stark’s kids. Of course, they would side with their father and believe whatever he told them. “Steve didn’t leave him to die. Cap said Tony was okay when he left from Siberia and it’s your dad’s fault for picking the fight anyway. I knew I shouldn’t have given him the location.”

There was a shift in the air that had everyone tensing. Scott hit Sam in the shoulder and gave him a look that screamed _Wrong_ _Thing To Say_!

“Dad picked a fight?” Selene echoed. Torunn stared wide eyed before she flew out the room to get their dad. No one knew else knew how to calm Selene down when she gets into a fit. “DAD PICKED A FIGHT!?”

The faucet in the kitchen sink burst with a loud ping, but no one paid any mind. Francis sat back in his seat and cheerfully ate the popcorn beside him.

“Steve Rogers has been picking fights since before he got the serum and he’s been picking even more since he got out the ice. What was it that he said? _Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?_ ” She mocked. Water rushed into the room and all of the pardon avengers looked down as it swirled around their feet. “When dad has been graciously covering your asses for years and fixed your armor and weapons when he legally did not have to. The Avengers’ are an _official_ unit. Their weapons and uniforms can _not_  be provided by a private party, **_especially_** not one who is part of the team. And if you’ve forgotten, Stark Industries doesn’t sell nor make weapons anymore. Even if they did, none of you are worth investing into.”

“Selene, give them a break,” James called from his seat. He didn’t actually want her to give them a break. They deserve every insult she gave them and should be really happy that she hasn’t punched someone yet.

“Like Rogers broke dad’s ribs?” Selene mocked. “Big Man filled with hippie juice. Take that away, what are you?”

“He was going to kill Bucky,” Steve defended immediately. There was an undercurrent of anger in his voice at her words, but Selene didn’t care. She would make their time back a living hell. They’re going to wish they never left Wakanda when she was through them. And she was going to be planet side for the next two months.

“If dad wanted Bucky dead, then you and Bucky would’ve died in that base. The data fed back to the computers showed that he wasn’t even firing his repulsors at 30%. He wanted to hurt Bucky, yes. But kill him? Super solider or not, neither of you would have stood a chance. But Bucky's all you care about because if you cared about anyone else then dad wouldn't have been stuck in Siberia for hours in a broken suit with no way to call for help,” Francis sneered. He was getting fed up of people making claims of their father either killing their parents or attempting to kill their star cross lover from the 40s.

“Don’t try to explain anything else to them,” Pym says as he grows into her normal size. The pardon Avengers jumped not knowing he was there, but his siblings barely spared him a glance. They’re used to Pym disappearing and reappearing at a moment’s notice in his suit. “Freeloaders never understand anything when it’s time to face the facts. Look what happened with the Accords. They were used to being able to able to go into any country whenever they wanted. Not even knowing that SHIELD or Dad was calling ahead and asking for that country’s permission to enter, but those are the little details.”

“The Accords were going to tie our hands. It was just governments’ with secret agendas keeping us from helping people when needed,” Barton parroted the words he heard so much from Steve.

“He’s right. Even Tony realizes-“

“Go. To. Hell. Rogers." Selene cuts off whatever Steve was going to say. "I don’t give a damn about you and your fucking reasons. You’re only here because the world needs the Avengers. You are not here because dad ‘saw the light’ or ‘felt guilty’ or ‘realized he was wrong’ or whatever other bullshit you’re telling each other these days. The Accords were going to do the exact same thing SHIELD did except instead of in private; it was a worldly view. You were going to debrief after missions, ask for a country’s permission to enter their land. If they didn’t want you there, they had the fucking right to deny you. Who are you to even tell them to let you in just because you were going by the name Captain America? If anything, that was going to want them to keep you out further. Your mom ever tell you that if you want something then you ask for it?”

“What can you expect from the man that literally kissed the niece of the woman he claimed to love not long after they buried her?” James drawled as the water steadily rose as Selene’s temper flared.

“I don’t know what to expect seeing as he took dad’s invitation to the funeral. Dad was Aunt Peggy’s godson, I don’t see why Captain America was even invited to go. He barely even knew her,” Pym shrugged as he took some of Francis’ popcorn.

“It does not matter what you say. Tony Stark murdered my parents! He murdered my brother! I will NOT let him try to poison the relationship between Viz and I!” Wanda screeched.

Selene threw her hands out and all of the pardon Avengers hit the wall. Her hair flowed like the red sea and her green eyes turned stormy. A trident formed from the water and floated in the air beside her as the rest of the water circled around the exvengers freezing them in their places alongside the wall.

At that exact moment, Tony ran into the room with Torunn and Azari not too far behind. Tony rushed to Selene’s side but couldn’t get too close as a waterfall appeared between them.

“You mind-raped my father. The stress of the vision you showed him brought alongside the reevaluation of the Ultron program. It was because your powers that dad wanted to run stimulations on the scepter which was corrupt from the testing from hydra and the infinity stone within. My father is a murderer, you say? What about all the deaths you cause when you unleashed the Hulk or those you killed in the name of Hydra? What about those you killed while working with Ultron? _**You**_ led to the creation of Ultron. My dad didn’t kill your brother. You did. In the name of Lady Athena, you are hereby branded with the mark of a murderer that would never fade and you shall forever live with guilt of the murder of Pietro Maximoff and the countless victims you have smote.”

A golden glow descended onto Wanda. When it faded, a red star was branded onto her neck. Selene smiled because no matter what she did to atone for her mistakes she will always be the girl that sided with Hydra and an evil sentinel being and murdered her brother.

Then Selene started to fall backwards and the water rushed to protect her.

“SELENE!” Her siblings yelled and her father rushed towards her. Vision flew in from the kitchen after trying to figure out how to stop the water from flooding the compound. This was his first chance at seeing Selene actively used her powers (and apparently over use them seeing as her body still is not used to the change). She lied delicately in her dad’s arms and breathed heavily.

“Viz, can you take her to the medical wing? We’re right behind you,” Tony stated. Vision picked up his sister and carried her away. Tony didn’t even spare the others a glance as he motioned for his children to follow him and their other family members out.

“Tony! Tony!” Steve begged as Tony was so close yet still ignored his presence. He watched with a twisted sense of a broken heart as the man he claimed to love walked away from for hundredth time this week.

**Author's Note:**

> How would you all feel about a Peter Parker/Selene Rogers fic? And seeing how Tony and the other Stark Siblings react... or a fic where one of the other Avengers learn about their biological child...


End file.
